


dirty dishes

by my_name_is_reginald_george



Series: Rejanis Oneshots [8]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_reginald_george/pseuds/my_name_is_reginald_george
Summary: "You didn't do the dishes, I'm not doing you"





	dirty dishes

Janis and Regina had been living together in the apartment Regina’s mom had gotten them a little ways off campus for about a week. In that short span of time, Janis had learned that Regina had absolutely no clue how to cook or clean or basically do any domestic chores. She had been appalled to find out that Regina’s mom had basically done all of that for her all through high school, that she hadn’t so much as made her bed since she was eight, and Janis had taken it upon herself to teach her. 

Regina was very much still at the level of an elementary schooler who was being forced to pick up their room and unload the dishwasher for the first time. She didn’t want to help clean, didn’t see why she should, and didn’t naturally just pick up after herself. Hence, the chore chart taped to their fridge. It worked most of the time, but sometimes Regina still forgot or just blatantly ignored it if she didn’t like whatever she was assigned that week. 

Like today. Janis walked through the door after her last class of the day to find Regina sitting on the couch on her phone, the pile of dishes in the sink that she was supposed to have done covered with a dish towel. 

Janis cleared her throat. Regina looked up, her eyes wide and innocent. 

“Hey, sweetheart, how was your day?” 

“Not so good, babe,” Janis said, walking over to the sink and pulling the towel to the side. “Not so good.” 

Regina rolled her eyes and slowly got up. This was probably the closest she’d ever been to shuffling her feet. Dammit, it still looked kinda graceful. 

“Sorry, baby.” Regina got up into Janis’ space and looped her arms around her from behind. “I forgot about those.”

She started to kiss up Janis’ neck, her hands slipping just under the edge of Janis’ shirt. Janis’ brain started to short circuit. Why did her girlfriend have to be so hot?

“I missed you,” Regina practically breathed in her ear, nipping at her ear lobe. “I’ve just been sitting here for the past hour, thinking about when you were gonna get home.” Her hands burned a hot trail up Janis’ sides.

“If you think you can distract me with sex…” 

Janis was cut off by a kiss that she instinctively reciprocated, pulling Regina around to face her. Regina smirked against her lips, letting go of Janis for only a second to pull her shirt over her head. Janis pushed away with reluctance, holding Regina’s hands together in front of her. 

“Uh-uh. You didn’t do the dishes, I’m not doing you.” 

“But, Jan,” Regina whined, “they’re so gross. There’s like… bits of food on them and stuff.”

“We can buy rubber gloves if you want them,” Janis suggested. “Then you don’t have to touch anything.” 

Regina thought about that for a second before nodding in agreement. 

“Okay. I’ll grab some from the convenience store down the store down the street when I go pick up dinner.” She gave Janis her best bedroom eyes. “For now, can we get back to…” 

She freed her hands from Janis’ grasp, gripping at Janis’ shirt and pulling her in for a searing kiss. Janis stopped it before it could get too heated, giving her another quick peck before backing away. 

“Wash the dishes. Then, we’ll talk.”


End file.
